Everyone Needs a Family
by tasham95
Summary: Rosaline Laci Martan is an abused 16 year old about to turn 17. Her parents are hardly ever home to feed her, or anything. They are always hitting the bottle. When she is home, she is fighting for her life. What happens when she meets the greasers, and falls for a certain bad boy, becomes best friend with a scared little shy greaser, watch her life take a spin as she becomes an out
1. Finally a Family

-PPOV-

WHEN I STEPPED OUT into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't- but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I have light-brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I hate most guys that have green eyes, but I have to be content with what I have. My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in back and long at the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better with long hair.

I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can get into them and live them with the actors.

"Help!...*coughing* Get off me! Someone please!" I looked down the alley way to see those damn socs holding down a girl, one socs fumbled with his pants, trying to unbutton them.. holy there going to rape her! I was to busy watching them I didn't even notice one of the Socs behind me.

"Well,well, well looks like the little greaser slut's boyfriend came to protector" He kicked me into the dirt.

"He is not my boyfriend, you bastard! Don't hurt an innocent kid!" He kicked dirt into her face making her wince. One guy started pulling her pants down.

"No! Help me someone!" she was balling.

"Soda,Darry,anyone!" I screamed before having a sock shoved in my mouth and a blade to my cheek.

"How about a little hair cut greaser?" I heard running, and screaming. The girl came over to me, and took the rag out of my mouth.

"Are dig alright? My names Rosaline thanks for tryin' to help" she held her hand out to help me up.

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy curtis"

"Orignal name, I love it" She had a real pretty smile. Not many greaser girls have a pretty smile.

"My pa was an orignal person. I have a brother named Sodapop"

"Cute. Well my names Rosaline Laci Martan." the gang walked up, so I decided to introduce her.

"Are you alright Ponyboy, they didn't hurt you to bad, did they?"

"I'm okay."

"Didya catch 'em? Bastards.."Rosaline mumbled torwards the end.

"Now who is this pretty little lady here Pony" Two-Bit's dumb comments as always

"An' Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two-Bit went on cheerfully.

"The kid's okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Got off on Good behavior. Ha me good?" He lit up a cancer stick. I am only 14, but I smoke to. I am a greaser after all.

"By the way guys this is Rosaline."

"Whoa, dude your a babe" Of course Steve hits on a ? hey what's her age? You could tell she was holding in a smart comment, and a laugh at that.

"How old are ya' anyway Rosie?"

"Ah..I'm 16 turning 17 soon." She gave a small smile. She looked in a direction, I noticed her smile faded. She snapped out of it when she heard Soda shout. She seemed scared of sumthin'

"SAME AS ME! WOO!"

"Well let me introduce everyone. I'm Darrel, but you can call me Darry, that there is my kid brother Sodapop, that's my other kid brother Ponyboy, the one with the mickey mouse shirt on, that's Two-bit. An' the slag who checkin' ya out is Dally, over there is Johnny. He shy, but you'll get used to it" Darry seemed to take a liking to her. He doesn't do that to many people.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight at our house?" Darry never ask people to come over. Wow in such a short time this gal really has grown on him.

"Um..sure my parents are home..not like they'd care ethier." She said the last part real low, probably thinking no one could hear it, but I hear it alright. I grabbed her arm, making her shout out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't knows I grabed to rough" I panicked. I didn't means to hurt her an all.

"No..Ponyboy I just have some brusies that all still store from my pa."

"Your folks hit ya?" Dally hated when people were beat by their parents, especially Johnny. He sees what Johnny has to go through, not even Dal wants someone to go through with that.

"Only when they are home,their always getting drunk somewhere, so I don't get hit that much.." she looked down. Her eyes held true sadness in them. As we were headin' to my house Dal stayed behind us a little with Johnny-cakes, and Rosie.

"Ya know Rosie...I though about commiting sucide a few times"

"You shouldn't do it Johnny..You have many people that love you. All these guys round ya love ya, life can be tough, but thats why your tuff. Johnny how bad do your parents hit you?"

"Mostly every night why?"

"Just curious..."

Darry stopped, turning to Rosie." Ya know Rosie..I could probably get custody, if you wanted me to. You wouldn't have to take no more beatins' and you can have Soda's old room."

"You'd do that for me? Really? Thank you so much Darry" She did what a lot of people to not do to Darry. She hugged him. He seemed relaxed in her embrace. We did not expect him to hug back, but he did. Maybe her livin' with us will be real good. After Dinner we all watched tv. One by one we all went to bed. Johnny and Rosie being the last. They had a lot in common. I faded off into darkness, letting sleep take over.

-RPOV-

'Johnny-cakes and me have a lot in common, Darry like a big bro i've never had, Soda is actually much like a twin, and Pony..pony is a true friend. If it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have these wonderful people by my side. I really like Dally...I think I could actually fall hard for him.. but sadly he seems like a heartbreaker. Two-bit is hella funny. Steve...er I'm not sure about him yet. I let darkness take over.

I Finally Have A Family.


	2. We Do it for Rosie!

-2 Weeks later-

-RPOV-

Dally, Pony,Johnny-cakes, and me were at the drive-in movies. Watching some lame movie. I haven't been payin attenion instead i've been watchin' Dal get frisky with a stupid broad. She's a soc..I hate socs...Her name is Sherri, but as she said people call her Cherryyy. She can shove it!

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap." She sneered.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometime," she said, as if we couldn't hear her.

Dallas said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

"Dal give it a rest" I sighed. Of course he just inorged my comment, I got up to get a coke.

"You want anythin Johnny-cakes,Ponyboy?" Ponyshook his head no.

"I'll go with ya Rosie, a gal shouldn't be walkin' alone" he got up, we headed torwards the snack bar.

"Ya know he really digs ya Rosie" I sighed.

"Johnny-cakes he sure don't show it. He don't feel the same, I ain't going to try ethier." We got our drinks,and headed back only to see Dally have his arm around the damn socs shoulders. I threw my drink, and stormed off. Johnny, and Pony followed. We sat in the lot. I told Ponyboy I was going to stay here with Johnny. I was in deep sleep next to Johnny when somthing tackled me. I sat up grabbing my blade.

"Pony? What the hell happened?

"Dar..Darry hit me, cus I was out to late' an came back by my lonesome" He was shaking. I took off my jacket, and handed it to him. I had long sleeves on, so the cold wasn't so bad.

"Your going to frezze!" He began taking it off, but I stopped him.

"Not as bad as you.." We headed torwards the jungle gym in the park. We sat there smokin' and talkin' when I saw a blue mustang.

"Guys..We gotta get out of here.." They turned their attenion to the car that now pulled up to us.

"Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "here's the little greasers that and their little slut.

"You're outa your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. He didn't sound very sure. He was got it real bad before I met em. "You'd better watch it"

Randy swore at us . Bob was eyeing me."Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it."

I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."

Oh Hell no...

-PPOV-

"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. Rosie gave me a warning glance. I was too mad..I should have listened. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. while I have fun with the little gal here. Get em!I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face into the fountain.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement beside the fountain, coughing water and gasping. I lay there weakly, breathing in air and spitting out water. Then I saw Johnny, Rosie was crying. She had blood running down her leg. I looked over to Johnny he was sitting next to me, staring straight ahead.

"I killed him," he said slowly. "I killed that boy."

I felt like I was going to puke. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You really killed him, huh, Johnny?"

"Yeah." His voice quavered slightly. "I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. They might have killed you. He was raping Rosie. Poor Rosie." He got up and hugged her. Rosie was raped..Johnny killed Bob. " They were gonna hurt me!" Rosie was silent..she looked at the ground in shock.

I hadn't realized I was screaming. I shook loose. "Okay," I said, "I'm okay now."

"Dally," Johnny said with finality. "Dally'll get us outs here."

"Where can we find him?"

"I think at Buck Merril's place. There's a party over there tonight. Dally said somethin' about it this afternoon."

Buck answered the door when we knocked, and a roar of cheap music came with him. The clinking of glasses, loud, rough laughter and female giggles, and Hank Williams. It scraped on my raw nerves like sandpaper. A can of beer in one hand, Buck glared down at us. "Whatta ya want?"

"Dally!" Johnny gulped, looking back over his shoulder. "We gotta see Dally."

"He's busy," Buck snapped.

"Buck..tell him it's Rosie, Johnny,and Pony he'll come."

"Ya man..Tell him it's Pony and Johnny," Buck glared at me for a second...sighing..

"Alright Rosie, give me a moment."

He appeared in a few minutes, clad only in a pair of low-cut blue jeans, scratching the hair on his chest. He was sober enough, and that surprised me. Maybe he hadn't been there long.

"Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?"

As Johnny told him the story, I studied Dally, trying to figure out what there was about this tough-looking hood that a girl like Rosie could love. . It would be a miracle if Dally loved anything.

"Oh, shoot, kid"- Dally glanced contemptuously over his shoulder- "I was in the bedroom."

He suddenly stared at Rosie. "alone..."

-RPOV-

"Ponyboy, are you wet?"

"Rosie...Is that blood running down your leg? Why is blood running down your leg?" He said through clinched teeth. I was to scared to speak. I just looked ahead.

"Dal..she was raped. I stabbed the Soc when he was on top of her man!" Johnny was scared I could see it. The word made me sick..Raped..raped..raped..why me?

"I'll kill them all! Get in here you three!" He picked me up bridal style. I didn't say anything I was still in shock.

"Get that sweat shirt off Pony." He started wipping the blood off my leg. I just stared at nothing. He looked up to me.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I should've been there. This what ya get for bein good huh?! Trying to help people!" He was shaking with anger now. I wanted to speak, the words just didn't want to come out.

After Dally left the room, Johnny said somthing about wishing he had a appeared after a minute. He carefully shut the door. "Here"- he handed us a gun and a roll of bills- "Here's fifty bucks."

"Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?"

Pony shook my head. Dally sighed. "Boy howdy, I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted."

"Then don't tell him," He sounded angry. I already miss being home. I wish I never left, but Pony might have with Johnny..I can't loose Johnny he is like a brother to me. Dally hugged me. I suppose he didn't think I was going to hug back, cus he tensed when I did. I let the tears fall. He rubbed my head as he spoke.

"Hop the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a pump in back so don't worry about water. Buy a week's supply of food as soon as you get there- this morning, before the story gets out, and then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll be up there as soon as I think it's clear." Towards the end he mumbled somthing I couldn't understand.

Before we left I did not expect Dally to do what he did. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed back.

"I'll see ya soon' be safe ya hear" I nodded. He gave me one last final peck, we left.

We croched in the weeds beside the railroad tracks, lis tening to the whistle grow louder. The train slowed to a screaming halt. "Now," whispered Johnny to us. We ran and pulled ourselves into an open boxcar. When we got on I layed my head on Johnny's shoulder. He rubbed my hair and kept apologizing. It wasn't his fault. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Hours later we arrived, so we had to jump. I woke up Johnny, and Pony so we could jump. Hell Pony boy was half asleep when we jumped. He didn't even rember?! Is that even possible?

It was a small church, real old and spooky and spiderwebby. It gave me the creeps.

But this church gave me a kind of creepy feeling. What do you call it? Premonition? I curled next to Johnny, with Pony next to me. I let the tears fall, since the guys fell alseep. Soon I let myself fall in to the darkness. When I woke up for a second I didn't know where I was. Pony was snoring loudly next to me.

"Johnny?" Where could he be? I looked down and seen written in the sand

'Be back soon. J.C.' I sighed, and went to the pump to get a drink. Pony came running out in a panic when he saw me he seemed to relax.

"I think Johnny-cakes went to go get some stuff' how ya feelin'?" I could see the sadness in his eyes. Hell how could we not. This just plain ass sucks. I heard someone coming up through the dead leaves toward the back of the church

"Hey Johnny, What'd you get?" Werid how me and Pony say things right away

We went in. Johnny dusted off a table with his jacket and started taking things out of the sack and lining them up neatly. "A week's supply of baloney, two loaves of bread, a box of matches..."

"Eww..I hate baloney, but it will have to do. I sat and stared up at the ceiling, hell if this place caught on fire. That roof would be down in moments i'm sure.

Johnny sat down and pulled out his knife. "We're gonna cut our hair, and you're gonna bleach yours."

"Oh, Hell no!" My hand flew to my hair. "No, Johnny, not my hair! I will color it dark, but no way in hell am I cutting it, or bleaching it! I ain't no blonde Two-bit gonna be all over.

"Okay. Will dye yours, Pony i'm sorry but were gonna have to cut and dye yours.

For some reason I think Johnny knew I was gonna refuse, because he already had black hair dye in the box. "Okay," I said, wide-eyed. "Get it over with." About an hour later it was black.

"Well I look tuff!" I smiled for the first time since the accident. They both finally cracked a smile. The next four or five days were the longest days I've ever spent in my life. We killed time by reading Gone with the Wind and playing poker.

I felt a hand rub my cheek. "Gosh you look sexy with black hair" I opened my eyes to see Dally.

Dally? I smiled. He leaned in, kissing my lips. I kissed back. God this didnt feel real.

-DPOV-

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys know where we are? What..."

"Hold on, kids,"I broke in. "I can't answer every thing at once. You three want to go get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."

"You're starved?" Johnny was so indignant he nearly squeaked"

"The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here," Dally said, lighting up. "They think you've lit out for Texas."

Johnny looked startled. "Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?"

I shook my head. "You're all pale and you've lost weight. After this, get out in the sun more. You look like you've been through the mill."

-RPOV-

We all went to dairy queen. Johnny was telling Dally how we plan to go back, and turn ourselves in, Dally wasn't taking it well. We headed back towards the church, so we could get our stuff. From a distance we could see the church on fire. Dally drove up closer. Ponyboy jumped out of the car, while Dally was screaming for him to stay back. I followed Ponyboy into the church. I heard Dally screaming for me. Johnny joins us. Funny how we can talk about a fat guy being to fat to fit in here while were in a fire. We were heading out since we got the kids out. Pony's arm caught fire so we threw him towards Dal. Johnny was about to get smashed by a burning pillar. I pushed him out of the way, I fell to the floor, I head cracking. My body started to burn a little. I didn't even care about my hands, I pushed the pillar

"AHH!" It hurt so bad..all I could was scream out. Finally the pillar moved enough for me to get to Johnny. It hurt so bad to move, but if I didn't move Johnny now we'll burn alive, and die.

"Dal...Dally take him" I handed him out the window. I pulled my self out. I feel to the ground, blackness taking over. Last thing I rember was Dal calling my name.

-DCPOV- Darry

I ran into the hospital to see Ponyboy covered in Ash smokin' a weed

Soda, and me ran up to him. I apologized and cried. We all did. It was a well needed. I noticed Rosaline wasn't anywhere around.  
"Pony where is Rosaline?"

He looked down. "She pushed Johnny out of the way of the burnin' pillar, somehow she pushed it off, getting them both out, Dal told me she hasnt woken up since them. Right now their doing surgrey." He sniffled. I looked at Soda, he was crying, she was his best friend. We waited for hours. We seen Dal and Johnny. They are both worried sick about her. We were talking when a nurse came in.

"Excuse me, are you with Rosaline Martan?"

"Yes! Is she okay?!" We all shouted.

"She stable for now.. She had 5 broken ribs, stomach burns,internal bleeding. She is lucky to be alive. My really bad knews is right now she is in a coma."

That night we headed home, worrying about Rosie. There is a rumble tommorow.

We fight for Rosie.


	3. STOP!

-PPOV-

We stood in the lot waiting for the Socs to show. Were talking to Tim's gang. Tim was gabbing on about how Curly Sheppard is in a reformatory school. About 5 to 6 Soc cars pulled up. Gangs of 11 or 12 came out.

"Hello Darrel"

"Paul."

I realized that the blond was Paul Holden. He had been the best halfback on Darry's football team at high school and he and Darry used to buddy it around all the time.

"I'll take you"

"Hey it's not a fight without us!" I looked over to see Dally,Soda, and Johnny. I wasn't paying attenion to the Socs anymore, so a scrawny little bastard uppercutted me in the jaw. Now the Rumble was on.

-JPOV-

I watched Pony get tackled by 5 Socs, I thought it would be smart to jump on one. I jumped on the tallest ones back. Swinging at his face. Next thing I know I hear Darry yelling we won. One by One the Socs ran.

"You hear that Pony! We won." Dally grabbed my shoulder, and nodded towards Soda. We headed to the car.

"Dal slow down, your going to get pulled over." I just had to open my mouth.

*WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO*

"Act like your sick! Both of you!" Dally growled out.

The policeman looked disgusted. "All right, buddy, where's the fire?"

"These kids" Dally jerked a thumb toward me and Soda"they fell over on a motorcycle and I'm takin' them to the hospital."

I groaned, so did Soda, It wasn't all fake. i'm i

The fuzz changed his tone. "Is he real bad? Do you need an escort?"

"How would I know if he's bad or not? I ain't no doc. Yeah, we could use an escort." And as the policeman got back into his car I heard Dally hiss, "Sucker!"

We arrived at the hospial, we ran to Rosie's room. We were so excited to tell her we won, even if she's still unconcious.

"We did Rosie bear, we beat the damn Socs for what they did to ya. Now all ya gotta do is wake up baby girl" Soda had a few tears fall from his eyes. He really cared about Rosaline. She was like a little sister to him. They were close, kinda the same with me. I can't lose Rosie..She the only one that really ever showed much common intrest in stuff.

"Yea baby, we won. You gotta wake up, so we can celebrate." Dally looked hurt, sad?, Dallas Winston sad? Wait is he going to cry? Golly..he must really love her. Everything was silent, but a certain sound made our heads snap up.

*Beeepppppppppppppppppp _/\_*

"Wh...what's happen ya guys! Rosie!" I was scared. No she can't die! No! If she dies I don't know what I'll do. i'll...i'll kill myself! A doctor, and nurse rushed in.

"You three need to leave now" She shoved us out of the room, and rushed back. All we could hear is the doc yellin "CLEAR!"

"That's what you get for tryin' to help people, you little punk, that's what you get... Dammit Rosaline! Don't die, please don't die" He was sobbing. He hit the wall, then suddenly bolted out the door. Soda, and I sat there for a while, until the nurse came out.

"She's awake, she sure is a fighter, You can see her now" We rushed into the room, she's alive.

"Hey guys" Her voice sounded hoarse.

" God..we thought we lost you Rosie!" I sobbed, Soda just went up and hugged her"

"I'm here guys, um wait where's Dal..I heard him..I was following his voice..Guys where is Dally?!" You could hear the panick in her voice.

"He...he lost it, he thought you were dead..he bolted out the door. Rosie he's gonna blow!" Soda was ballin now.

"Soda..Johnny...He going to do somthing stupid, knowing him I think I know where he went. I need you to help me out of here before he dies, or goes to prison!"

"But.." I rubbed my neck. I looked over to see janitors, with a huge laundry basket.

"I got an idea.. Soda come with me"

-SPOV-

Golly I can't believe me and Johnny-cakes just did that.

"Get in Rosie..." She got in to the basket, we put towels over he so no one would see. We decided to go out the back exit so no one would get suspicous, we didn't even have time to stop before she jumped out of the cart, she sprinted down the road. I just stared at Johnny. Where was she going?

-DPOV-

'Rosie died...she left me...I didn't even have a chance to tell her I loved her'. I stood by the magazine rack, just flippin through pages. I got an idea. I started ripping the pages of the magazine up.

"Hey...Hey! you have to pay for that!" Shut up you damn bastard. Just shut up!

I walked up to the cash register..I reached into my pocket... then I heard my name being called. It can't be..

-RPOV-

"DALLAS WINSTON DON'T YOU DARE!" I ran through the doors, huffing..god i'm out of shape. I ran up to him jumped into his arms. "Don't do it Dal..you'll leave me, and i'll be all alone..." I looked up to him, I kissed his lips, at first he didn't kiss back. Probably in shock at the moment but after a couple of minutes He kissed back.

"You..your alive, how?"He was still shocked.

"Um..is someone going to pay for this. I took some money out of Dal's I just happened to be in a hospital nightgown. Oh boy. I threw the money on to the counter.

"Let's go Dal..I'll explain on the way back home." We headed towards my house. I explained what happened. I never thought I'd see the day Dallas Winston crys. He wouldn't stop kissing me and hugging me, but hey whose complaining. We arrived at the Curtis' house. I ran through the front door.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" They all turned towards me, execpt Soda, and Johnny of course.

"ROSIE!" I got a group hug. WOOO! After explainging the whole mess, I found my self falling asleep in Dallas's arms.

"Let's go to bed."

"Night ya'll"

"Night Rosie!"

"NO FUNNY BUSSNIESS" Ahh how embrassing, dammit Soda,and Johnny! I crawled in bed next to Dal.

"I love you Rosaline" I was shocked. Did Dal just say he loved me? Thee Dallas Winston?

"I love you to Dally" I leaned up to kiss him!

I'm glad I woke up to stop him.


	4. We're all together

( I only own Rosie, This is going to be a very short chapter)

-RPOV-

I was shaking as I stood listening to everyone give their stories, Johnny, and I already went up. What if we get locked up?! I won't get to see Dal anymore, or Soda,not even Johnny cakes. What if I have to go back to my parents?! Back to starving, being scared for my life...

"Has the Jury found a verdict?" The judges voice sounded like a thunder bult hitting my body. I closed my eyes waiting for the answer.

" We find the verdicts...NOT GULITY" I let out of a breathe I didn't even no I was holding in. We did it...now we just gotta wait..Please god, Let me stay with Darry, Soda, and Pony.

"He was proecting his friend,while she was being raped I might add. It was self defense" The fat lady turned and took her seat.

"I place Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, and Rosaline Martan in full custody of Darrel Curtis, Now all of you get out of my court room! I do not expect to see you again"

"YA!" We all shouted. God, no ones dead..we all get to stay together.

-SPOV-

'Ya! We get to stay with Darry. This has to be the best day of my life. We all get to stay together' I ran up and hugged Rosie.

"We did it Rosie!"

"I KNOW!" she hugged me tight, she ran up to Dally. I haven't seen Dal smile like that in a while. She has really changed out lifes. All of ours, in the most simple ways too. She got Darry to smile, that is super rare. She got Dal to stay out of trouble. She made Johnny feel safe, and loved. She became someone I trusted with my life,She became Two-bits smart ass sidekick. she became a sassy pants like Steve,and most of all She got Pony to warm up to Darry, which I have no seen in a while. I thought my life was over when Sandy left, maybe it's just begging.

-JPOV-

"We're innocnet Johnny cakes!" Rosie was so happy, i'm glad. She saved my life. Thank you Rosie.

-PPOV-

'WOO!'

-RPOV-

We all headed back to the Curtis's house to celebrate. WOO Choclate cake, some beer, and a little lovin from Dal. That is the perfect party for me'

We're all together. I couldn't ask for more.


	5. Wow That Girl has a Temper

-One year later-

-RPOV-

Well I'm offically 17 today. Everyone acting werid today, I have no clue why. They just have these strange grins on there faces.

"What is with you guys today?" I was 100% confused. Even Johnny-cakes was acting werid!

Well this year has been great, Dally and me are inseprable, he has been staying out of trouble he still has a mouth though, he started working with Darry roofing houses, not sure why i've never seen Dal work until a few months ago. Strange right? Johnny parent's are still beating him. I have him stay here most nights, One of these days i'm going to blow!, Pony met a nice greaser girl, they've been dating a few months, her name is Ashton. Sodapop is still my bestest buddy in the whole darn world! Him and Steve are still working at the Dx, I actually started working with them a month ago. I love it:), Two-Bit is still same ol' Two-Bit. I went up to my room to get ready for work. I noticed red roses, and a little note on my bed.

'Meet me at the lot tonight at 7 Wear a dress;)'

-Love Dallly.

Dally has become really romantic, sometimes it scares me a little. I looked at the clock 3, I only have to work til 6, so it will give me i'd say an hour.

-6 o'l clock.

I was up in my room getting dressed in this ( cgi/set?id=56163515). I heard a knock on my door.

"Wow Rosie girl you look gosh darn pretty"

"Haha thanks Two-Bit, hey you know why Dal wanted to meet in the Lot?" That shut him up.

"Ha...ahh no girl golly Dal has changed, like i'd know. We'll gotta go!" I headed down stairs.

"Well boys how'd I look?"

"Wow you look golly pretty tonight Rosie" Johnny always the charmer!

"A babe as usal" -_- really Steve?

"You look like a doll" Aww Pony, and Darry sure have gotten closer. They even think a like now. Hehe.

"We'll i'm out boys." With that I headed torwads the Lot. I looked around the Lot, only to feel arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Dal" I turned and kissed him.

"Hey birthday girl, close your eyes." I closed my eyes, next thing I know i'm being carried. I was set down.

"Okay open." There stood Dally on one knee, next to a candle lit picnic.

"Rosaline Laci Martan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. His face lit up like a christmas tree. He jumped up giving me a big ol kiss, and placing the ring on my left hand. It was a simple diamond, but beautiful all the way.

We spent that night talking, we both feel asleep in each others arms. I AM GETTING MARRIED TO DALLAS WINSTON. I will soon be Mrs. Rosaline Laci Winston.

-A Week later-

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Mmm." I rolled over on my pillow.

*RING RING RING*

"Ugh, alright i'm coming, i'm coming. Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hel...p"

"Johnny?"

"Get off that phone you little prick!"

"Johnny?!"

"What's wrong baby girl" Darry came rushing down stares. Oh I am DONE! NO ONE, and I mean No one hurts Johnny. I grabbed my jacket, and marched out the door. Oh those stupid idiot better watch it!

-DDPOV-

"Oh boy...she is pissed." Soda mumbled out.

Oh no when she gets pissed it's like WW3 out there.

I waited a couple of hours. The phone suddenly Rang.

"Hello..She did what?!...Oh okay...Okay...alright...i'll be there soon"

'Wow that girl has a temper'

"Come on guys, we have to go bail Rosie out of jail."

"What'd she do Dar?" Soda always worried a little to much about her.

"Let's just say...she gave Johnny's parents.. what they give him."

-Police Station after she was bailed out-

"Did ya hurt em bad baby girl" Two-Bit smirked.

"Man..I've never seen Rosie Bear so mad before" Johnny had a few cuts by his eyes, but nothing to bad.

"That's my girl" Dal wrapped his arms around her. She had this look in her eye, like if they walked in her path, she'd murder them.

"You were pissed huh?" I looked over at her.

"Beyond." We headed home..tommorow is their wedding. It is going to be in the back yard since we can't really afford better.

"Well Dal, Steve, and Soda you all head to Buck's tommorow we got ourselves a wedding to do"

We all said our goodnights. Once Rosie layed next to Johnny, and Pony she was out like a light. A little later we all were.

'Wow that girl has a temper.'


	6. 15 years later Final Chapter

-15 years later-

Hey guys Rosie here. I am now 32 years old. After Dal, and me got married. 5 years later. I found out I was pregnant with Two twin boys. We moved into a house 5 months before the boys were born. Right next to the Curtis house. I gave birth to Keith Darrel Winston, and Stephen Johnathan Winston. A year later I had triplets. WOW right? Triplets Holy hell. I had more boys. I'm the only girl right now sadly. I had Pepsi Soda Winston, Ponyboy Jr Winston, and Dean Texas Winston. My twins are 10 now.. I feel so old hhaha. My triplets are 9. Thankfully We have enough rooms for all of us. Dally and Darry opened their own roofing bussniess, its pretty good money. I am still madly inlove with Dallas Winston. Now here is another secert i'm going to let you in on. I am pregnant again..I haven't told Dal yet. But i'm super excited.

Johnny cakes met a girl Voila. She is a greaser. They had 10 kids all together. Octuplets the first time. Holy cow she was huge! Then a two years later they had twins. They all look like Johnny so much, they share some of Voilas features, but they are so pretty. Johnnycakes works at the DX fixing cars. Voila works at the dinner.

Ponyboy married Ashton a few years back. They only have one baby. A baby girl. Katilyn Rosaline Curtis. Ponyboy works along side Johnny at the DX. He lives in the same house along with his brothers. They expanded the house though.

Sodapop married a nice gal named Cassie. She like my sister now. They had three kids. Kris Dallas Curtis, Rosie Laci Curtis, and Maci Voliet Curtis. He works with Darry, and Dally. He lives in the same house as pony boy just on the other side. It's kinda split in thirds. Soda's family get the left, Darry's gets the middle, and Pony's the right.

Speaking of Darry. Years ago he started dating a girl named Cooper. They adventually got married. They have two kids. Gabe Stefan Curtis, and Anastasia Laci Curtis. As you know he owns a bussniess with Dally.

Two-Bit is dating a girl right now, he plans on proposing. He doesn't have any kids right now, but when he does it will be awesome!:D

Steve settled down with Evie. They got married a few months after me and Dal. They have a little boy. He calls me auntie sexy. Ahh Steve had to teach his kid that didn't he? Always the dumbass. He owns the Dx now:) so he pays pony, and johnny cakes a little extra now and then.

"Hey babe,ya still writin huh?" Dally kissed my neck.

"Hehe of course babe. But i'm down now."

'Well all this is my end. This is my story on how I found my own family. In the best way possible. Being a Greaser"

-Closes Journal-


End file.
